Alfred asks about Yaoi
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Alfred asks about the wonderful word, YAOI! Rated T for Kiku's explaining.


"Hey, Japan! What's yaoi?" Alfred asked optimistically.

Kiku recoiled. "Nani? Eh...w-where did you get this from?" He continued to back away slowly.

Alfred looked behind him and laughed. "China told me to ask you. He said you'd be more than happy to explain! So, Japan, what is this yaoi?"

"Eto..." Before Kiku continued, he shot an 'I can believe you, Nii-san!' look at Yao. "W-well, lets see...it's...lets put it this way: You and England-san-"

"What about Britain and I? What did we do?" Alfred raised both of his hands and freaked out. "Oh, I hope you're not mad that we both used your toilet scrubber as fairy wands!"

Kiku growled. Let me finish, you baka- WAIT, WHAT?" The Japanese man balled his hands into fists. "I thought I lost that! Gah, never mind. So, as I was saying, you and England-san are alone together...eto...and you do things to him..."

"Like what?" Alfred asked innocently. He was waiting for Kiku's answer. But before any of that could happen, a hand was forcefully set on his shoulder. "Oh, look! It's Britain! Man, we're talking about you!"

Arthur grimaced and looked at Kiku. "Oh yeah? What're you talking about, huh?"

Alfred turned to the Englishman. "Yaoi! Japan here is telling me what it is and is using us as an example!"

Kiku started frowning. "Okay. You and America-san are all alone together," He looked at both of them. "what would you do?"

Arthur scoffed. "Well, that's easy! I'd get the hell away from this wanker!" His arms crossed tightly across his chest and glanced at Alfred.

Kiku wiggled his finger in his face. "Nope. In the example I'm giving you, America-san wouldn't let you leave. He would pull you into his grasp, hold you tightly, and passionately kiss you!" He twirled around in absolute glee. "That is the wonder of YAOI!"

"AHAHAHA!" Alfred burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my God! That's a funny joke, Japan!"

"No, it's true. Yaoi is guy on guy love. Well, technically that's Shonen-Ai, but if you mean YAOI, then yeah, that's straight on, no plot, guy on guy sex." Kiku tapped his chin in slight thought.

Arthur was sweat-dropping like crazy. "Just what in the hell goes through your mind? That's absolutely GAY!" He cringed his nose in pure disgust and gagged.

Alfred kept laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Japan, that is a total joke! It can't be real1 I would never do that to my dearest Britain!"

Kiku smacked his fist in his palm. "But...if you ever did, I think America-san would be the Uke. With your innocent features and the way you act. England-san, I picture you as the Seme. Tough and strong-minded. Always doing things the way you want it to be." He chuckled lightly and got sparkles in his eyes.

"What now?" Arthur raised one thick eyebrow. "What is this 'Seme' you speak of?"

"Yeah! What is an 'Uke'?" Alfred wiped his eye from laughing too much and straightened himself out.

Kiku sighed. "It's an equivalent of a Pitcher and a Catcher. Are you following? Pitcher is the Seme and Catcher is the Uke, okay?" He smiled sweetly at both of them.

Arthur started screaming. "OH MY BLOODY GOODNESS! What are you watching, Japan?" He covered his mouth as he continued to scream.

Kiku grinned. "It's a little something I like to call Anime. In my country, it varies to comedy, gore, ecchi,- not getting into that- yaoi, yuri, shojo-ai, shonen-ai, slice of life. school life, and many more." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a book.

"What's that?" Alfred marveled. "The people on the cover have big eyes. Bigger than Britain's eyebrows!"

"Shut up, you git! I can't help it!" Arthur covered his eyebrows and blushed. "Anyways...why does you country have so many bizarre things, Japan?"

The Japanese man continued to speak. "It's not bizarre, England-san. It's just the way we are. I'm sure you have some things in your country, don't you?"

Arthur groaned. "That's so true..." He rubbed his fore head furiously and sighed. Looking to his left, he glared at Alfred.

"What?" Alfred looked back at Arthur. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, you idiot," Arthur scoffed. "just come here. I need to talk to you."

Alfred walked slowly towards the Englishman. "Yes?" He said cautiously. Still feeling suspicious, he kept a two feet distance from him.

Kiku was flapping his arms frantically. "Sugoi! This is just perfect! England-san, do it!" He scooted up to the two nations and squealed.

"Ahem," Arthur cleared his throat and spoke. "based on what Japan said, I feel different." His face was starting to flush a bright pink with slight embarrassment.

Alfred was looking away; not paying attention. "Hey, Japan! Lets get ice cream!"

"America-san, no! You completely ignored England-san! That's not how it goes!" He put his arms on Alfred's back and pushed him into Arthur. "Now listen to what he has to say!"

"Uh...okay. What is it, Britain?" Alfred took a few steps back and sweat-dropped.

"N-nevermind, you git." He turned around and walked away solemnly.

Kiku beat his fists on the American's back. "Ahh, no! Go after him, baka! Don't let England-san walk away from you that easily!"

Arthur quickly ran up to Arthur and grabbed his arm. "Britain, wait," He gently pulled him back. "don't leave. Tell me what you were going to say. I'm listening now."

"I can't," Arthur replied quickly. "it's nothing important. Just leave it alone." He tugged his arm out of Alfred's grasped and tried to dash away.

"Britain!" Alfred put his arms around the Englishman. "Stop trying to avoid the subject. Please tell me." He faced Arthur with a reassuring smile.

Kiku, who was behind a chair, reached into his pocket and pulled out a portable camera and started recording. "I never knew this would ever happen in real life! This is pure gold!"

Arthur creased his thick eyebrows upwards. "Well...like I said, what Japan said to us made me have a somewhat change of heart. What I'm trying to say is that I've come to like you...a lot." He managed to look up at the American with a blushing grin.

Alfred grinned back. "That's all you had to say, Britain." He took his two fingers and lifted Arthur's chin up to passionately kiss him.

"KAWAII!" Kiku shot up from under the chair. "This is totally going on YouTube!"

"You sure as hell won't!" Alfred and Arthur said in unison. "We'll make sure of that!"

Kiku closed his camera. "You'll have to catch me first! Baka!" He scrambled in the opposite direction. "Hey, Nii-san! Look what America-san and England-san did!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and dashed after the Asian. "Get back here with that video!"


End file.
